battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Suppressor
A suppressor, sound suppressor, or sound moderator (also incorrectly silencer), is a device attached to or part of the barrel of a firearm which reduces the amount of noise and flash generated by firing the weapon. Battlefield 1942 The suppressor is a default attachment for the Sten in the Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII expansion. Battlefield 2 Suppressors in Battlefield 2 are featured on the 92FS, MR-444, and QSZ-92 pistols available to the Special Forces and Sniper Kits. Battlefield: Bad Company Suppressors in Battlefield: Bad Company are featured on all submachine guns. The VSS and SVU sniper rifles also feature suppressors. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Suppressors in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 are featured on all firearms specific to the Engineer kit. They are also featured on the SVU and VSS sniper rifles. Battlefield 3 Suppressors are an attachment featured in Battlefield 3 and are unlocked through kill progression for primary weapons and through leveling up for suppressed variants of secondary weapons. They allow the player to fire their weapon without appearing on the enemy minimap, and they reduce muzzle flash on a weapon. They are available on almost all firearms in the game, the exceptions being shotguns, the 93R, the .44 Magnum, and the MP412 REX.- @Demize99 - Twitter - retrieved August 20, 2011 The AS VAL has an integrated suppressor, unique among BF3 weapons. Cold-loaded (subsonic) ammunition is automatically used with any weapon with an attached suppressor. Using a suppressor will decrease bullet velocity by about 30-50% (depends on weapon, but always below 360m/s ) and cause the rounds to drop faster, and will cause the rounds' initial damage to drop off sooner. Because of less propellant used in the subsonic ammunition and because of the added weight of the suppressor at the barrel's end, upward recoil is reduced by around 1/4 but also base hip fire accuracy is greatly reduced (initial base spread value is doubled). If the weapon has both a suppressor and a laser sight equipped, they will negate each other's effects on hipfire spread. Most sniper rifles have the same velocity as each other while using a suppressor, giving some commonality among the selection. Suppressors can also make mid-range aim more selective—for instance, the markings on the 8× rifle scope roughly correspond to 100m increments, while the markings on the PKS-07 graduate every 160m. Gallery Battlefield 3 Suppressor HQ Render.png|High-Quality render. Battlefield 4 Suppressors return as attachments in Battlefield 4, featuring seven different variants of suppressors, depending on the national origin of each specific weapon, and the weapon class. Suppressors can be acquired for weapons of different national origins through Battlepacks. The differences are purely cosmetic, and players may be able to obtain Battlepack variants of the suppressor for a weapon before unlocking the weapon's base suppressor. The suppressors in the game are similar to the one in Battlefield 3, keeping the player off the mini-map when firing and reducing bullet velocity and hip-fire accuracy. Unlike Battlefield 3, however, the recoil and damage drop-off range of a weapon with a suppressor attached is unaffected. Variants Battlefield Hardline The Suppressor is a weapon attachment in Battlefield Hardline. Functioning similarly to its Battlefield 4 counterpart, the Suppressor decreases a weapon's firing sound and hides the player on the minimap when firing, but also reduces the weapon's muzzle velocity as well as increase drop over range. The .300 Knockout, AWS, RO933 .300 BLK, M110K5, and M5SD are equipped with internal suppressors that cannot be removed. The decrease in muzzle velocity differs from weapon to weapon, but will generally drop the speed by at least half; coupled with the increased bullet drop, Suppressors are generally not very useful for players tend to fight at range, but are very useful for those who commonly flank and keep engagements up close due to being able to stay off the minimap when firing. Unlike Battlefield 4, separate Suppressor variants are removed from weapon selection; the Suppressor's model will instead automatically change depending on the weapon (PBS-4 on Russian weapons, R2 on American weapons, etc.). The Improvised Gun uniquely equips a homemade oil filter suppressor. Each suppressor model functions identically, only differing cosmetically. Battlefield 1 The Suppressor is featured as a weapon attachment in Battlefield 1, originally exclusive to the game's singleplayer campaign. Suppressed weapons allow the player to take out enemies far away from them without alerting any other enemies that are near them. This attachment can be found on the M1903 Springfield in Through Mud and Blood during the chapter Breakdown. It can also be found on the same weapon in Nothing Is Written during the chapter Young Men's Work. The Suppressor can also be found attached to the C96 in Through Mud and Blood, and the M1911 in Nothing Is Written. The C93 Carbine, which was added in the game with the In the Name of the Tsar expansion to the Tanker and Pilot kits, is the first gun in the multiplayer to be equipped with a Suppressor. As players already do not show up on the minimap for firing even unsuppressed weapons in Battlefield 1, the suppressor's gameplay purposes are minimal, arguably cosmetic. The M1917 Enfield Silenced was added in Battlefield 1 with Weapon Crates update on May 7, 2018Battlefield 1 Weapons Crate Update Notes to the Scout class. It is equipped with a scope and has no muzzle flash due to the suppressor. The suppressor, however, inhibits the rifle from equipping a bipod or bayonet. This is the only infantry weapon to have a suppressor for the four main classes. Battlefield V Certain weapons in feature a suppressor. Like previous titles, using a suppressor in singleplayer may keep enemies from immediately locating an undiscovered player. Enemies may still react to suppressed weapons being fired in their vicinity, and to victims in their line of sight or along their patrol route. Enemies hit but not killed will reveal the player and trigger an alert. In multiplayer, suppressed weapons (beginning with the Commando Carbine) do not display a directional indicator on hit. Target characters will still grunt in pain and see indication of health lost. Trivia Battlefield: Bad Company *When the player first picks up a suppressed weapon, Haggard shows interest but soon says that "silencers are for sissies" as he is more of a loud kind of guy than one to show for stealth. Battlefield 3 *In Patch 1.04, the suppressor has the most beneficial features out of all of the weapon attachments. It reduces spread, does not let player to be 'spotted' on the minimap when he fires a weapon, reduces recoil and eliminates muzzle flash, although it must be noted that neither the accuracy increase, nor the recoil reduction is anywhere near is effective as the ones provided by heavy barrel or flash suppressor respectively. *The AS Val is the only primary weapon to be integrally suppressed, meaning the suppressor is equipped by default. *The suppressor inexplicably also causes mortar and underslung weapon users to not appear on the minimap when firing their weapons, although those nearby can still hear the firing sounds. *Weapons use different suppressor models depending on their weapon class (e.g. an LMG would use a different suppressor model to a pistol attached with a suppressor). Battlefield 1 * The suppressor is modeled after the Maxim Silencer, the first commercially successful firearm sound suppressor patented in 1909. External links *Suppressor on Wikipedia References es:Silenciador ru:Глушитель Category:Attachments of Battlefield 3 Category:Attachments of Battlefield 4 Category:Attachments of Battlefield Hardline